Twisfer Chapter 1
by tisdalexlover
Summary: Actress Amber Heard is in New York City working on her new movie, Syrup. She's never been interested in guys, but is used to attention from them, thanks to her incredibly good looks. Suddenly she falls in love with another actor, but he's taken.
1. Chapter 1

Ring! Ring! Ring!  
>The ringing of a phone rang loudly in Amber's eardrums as she opened her eyes and came to grasps of the real world. She reaches for her phone and put it to her ear.<br>"Hello?" Amber mumbled into the phone.  
>"Hi hunnie! How are ya?" Amber recognized her father's loud, booming voice. She looked over to the digital clock on her nightstand.<br>"Why," she asked, "does my clock say six am?" "Um, is this a trick question?" "Dad!" Amber yelled into the phone.  
>"What? I was thinking maybe we could spend the day together. You know, go to breakfast, go see a movie," the last part he mumbled fast, "find you a boyfriend."<br>"Um, what was that last part?"  
>"Nothing, nothing! So what'dya say hunnie?"<br>"I have to work." Amber said quickly.  
>"You're an actress. You have time off a lot."<br>"I'm filming a movie right now. I have to be on set at eight."  
>"You're filming a new movie right now? How come you never tell me anything about your exciting life? What's it about?"<br>Amber sighed. She didn't have time for this. She needed to get ready and go over her lines... "Business. Wall Street. Romance. Look, Dad, I would love to spend a day with you, I really would, but I'm busy. Maybe some other time." Now her dad sighed. "Okay, okay, I'm sorry. I just would like to spend some time with my own daughter, that's all. I'm busy too. Goodbye." He hastily hung up.  
>Amber stared at the phone in disbelief for a few moments before hanging up. Her father has never acted this way, he's always so... energized and excited about something. He never gets mad, no matter what the situation. Is he really so mad about one day to spend with her? She quickly put the thought away when she realized she had to get ready for work. She got in the shower and quickly gets dressed, then starts skimming through the script. She's staying in the Four Seasons hotel while in New York City filming her new movie Syrup. Her name is Amber Heard, an A-lister Hollywood actress who's been acting since she was 16, much to her father's dismay. Her parents are divorced, since she was little, she has platinum blond hair and green eyes and is often complimented by guys how good-looking she is. She usually does horror films and has millions of fans through out the world. Amber was on her way to the Syrup set a few hours later when her cell phone rang. She hopelessly hoped it was her dad apologizing about his sudden behavior. "Hello?"<br>"Hey, Amber." She recognized her friend's voice, Vanessa.  
>"Hey, V- ah!" She dropped to the ground on her butt in cause of someone bumping into her. "Hey, watch it, dumb ass!" Amber yelled without looking to see who it is.<br>"Oh, sorry. Can I help you?" It was a man's voice.  
>"No. You've done enough already." She got up and walked away without a glance at the guy.<br>"Hey, Amber. How are you today?" Odette, Amber's make-up artist, greeted her when she walked in her trailer.  
>"Fine, thanks." Amber offered her a smile while she settled in her chair. "That's good." Odette was very nice.<br>Amber sighed as she got settled and opened up her script to start looking over her lines. "Good morning!" Ricki greeted Odette and Amber as he walked in the trailer as well and shut the door behind him. Ricki was Amber's hair stylist. Amber smiled at him and looked back at her script. "How is everyone?" He asked as he walked over to Amber's desk she was sitting at. "Fine," Amber sighed.  
>"Good! You?" Odette replied as she applied blush to Amber's cheeks. Amber looked up as she did so.<br>"Good, also. So, we're on a tight schedule. We have an hour to get you ready for these next few scenes." Ricki looked as if he might be worried an hour wouldn't be enough time.  
>"I'm sure you'll get it done." Amber politely said.<br>One hour later, Amber had her blond hair straightened and put in a low bun, with make-up that makes her skin look pale and some colorful eye shadow. "You're all ready to go, sweetheart." Odette said. "Your dress is in the other room on the bed."  
>Amber sighed. "Thanks." She said as she got up and went in the other room to get dressed.<br>15 minutes later, Amber walked on the set in a white, knee-length dress with three-inch white heels. "Hey, Amber. What's up?" It was Amber's co-star, Kellan Lutz. Amber gave him a dazzling smile. "Hey," she replied. She always got attention among guys. "Not much. Just, um, getting ready for this scene. What about you?"  
>"Oh, you know, just making life exciting for you."<br>Amber was confused for a moment. "Um, excuse me?"  
>Kellan laughed. "Oh, Amber, you don't have to play hard to get. You've already got me." He smiled mockingly.<br>Amber was still confused. "What?"  
>"I'm just skipping a few steps here. We become friends, you realize we click in ways unimaginable, you want to be more than friends, we go on a few dates, we're dating..."<br>Amber widened her eyes and smiled at him. She always got this from guys. "I'm flattered, really, but, um..." She groped for an excuse. "I have a boyfriend," Amber lied.  
>Kellan's forehead wrinkled. "You do?" He asked in surprise.<br>"Yeah," Amber said, smiling. She looked beyond him and saw the director waving them over. "Oh, look, we're about to get started." She walked around Kellan toward the director.  
>Finally, filming wrapped for the day, and Amber was walking to her hotel, when suddenly, she heard her name being called. She turned around and was almost blinded by the flashing of cameras. She automatically held her hands up to cover her eyes from the lights. Cameras. Everywhere. Amber thought. Paparazzi. Amber realized. She then realized someone was gripping her arm and pulling her into the Four Seasons. "Go away!" A man's voice yelled, still holding Amber's arm. They were in the hotel now, safe from the paparazzi. She looked up at him, but didn't know him. He's incredibly gorgeous. Amber thought, taking him in. He had tan skin, deep brown eyes, and dark, nearly black hair which was styled in a near mohawk. She could tell he worked out, from the muscles peeping out from his T-shirt. "Um, thanks, for, uh, saving me out there." She nervously laughed. What? She was never nervous around guys. What makes him so special? She found herself getting lost in his beautiful brown eyes.<br>"It's no problem. I thought they were going to suffocate you, so I decided to step in. Sorry if I scared you." "No, no, you didn't. Relieved, actually."  
>He nodded.<br>"So, um," Amber groped for something to start a conversation with. "What's your name?" She asked.  
>"Oh, sorry. I'm Taylor. Taylor Lautner." He smiled a gorgeous smile.<br>Amber's jaw dropped. She tried to close it before she looked like an idiot. Taylor Lautner. I can't believe I didn't recognize him. How could I not recognize him? Taylor was an actor, also. "Oh my God. I'm so sorry. I didn't recognize you. " She ducked her head, embarrassed.  
>"It's no problem," he said again. "But I recognize you. You're Amber Heard."<br>Taylor Lautner knows me? Well, I guess he could have seen some of my movies. "Yes," Amber confirmed. "So, what are you doing in New York City?"  
>Taylor pursed his lips. Amber realized she was being rude. "Oh, I didn't mean to pry. Sorry."<br>"No, no." Taylor quickly dismissed her worries. "I'm here for business."  
>"Oh. Me too."<br>"I know. I kind of, uh, made you late for your first day."  
>Amber was confused for a moment and she ran through her memories of her morning. "Oh! You're the guy who... knocked me down?"<br>Taylor laughed, embarrassed. "Yeah, I'm so sorry about that."  
>"That's okay. Um, sorry, but I'm really tired. It's been a long day."<br>Taylor's eyes widened with understanding. "Oh, sorry. Yeah, go ahead. Do you want me to walk you to your room?" He's a gentleman, Amber thought. But he has a girlfriend. Lily Collins. I read it somewhere... Wait. Why am I thinking this? He's offering to walk me to my room, not marry me. "Um, sure. That'd be nice." Amber quickly said, giving him a smile.  
>Taylor smiled back and started walking toward the elevator while Amber quickly followed behind. Taylor pushed the elevator button. The doors opened and they stepped in. "Which floor?" Taylor asked, turning his head to her, his dark, thick eyebrows raised. He's so gorgeous. Amber thought. "Um, third." She quickly said, turning away, not wanting to be caught staring.<br>He pushed the third button and leaned against the back wall. Amber had her arms crossed and was looking everywhere but him, clearly uncomfortable, not wanting to be alone with Taylor Lautner in an elevator. It was then she noticed it was Taylor that was staring at her. She looked up and met his beautiful, brown eyes.  
>"Are you cold?" Taylor asked, misunderstanding her posture.<br>Amber tried to think of an excuse fast. "Uh, yeah. Kind of." She lied.  
>"Do you want my jacket?" He reached as if to take it off.<br>She shuddered at the thought of Taylor removing a piece of clothing. "Um, it's not necessary. We're almost to my room." Amber said, shaking her head, and looking up at the 2 on the elevator wall. Man, this elevator's small. Amber thought. The elevator doors opened just then, and they both stepped out and Amber lead him to her room door. She turned to face him. "Well, this is me. Thank you for, saving me from paparazzi." She laughed.  
>Taylor smiled an amused smile. "It's no problem." He opened his mouth, as if he was about to say something, but closed it. He opened it again, hesitant. "I'm busy tomorrow morning, but do you maybe want to grab lunch with me?" Taylor asked, raising his eyebrows, eyes hopeful.<br>Amber stared at him. Did Taylor Lautner just ask to have lunch with me? Yes, he did. She scolded herself. Hurry and give him an answer, he's waiting.  
>"Yes. That'd be... really great." Amber smiled hugely at him.<br>Taylor smiled hugely back at her. She was so confused. He has a girlfriend! Why is he flirting with me? Or am I misreading his signals? That must be it. I'm so stupid.  
>"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow. Where should I meet you?" Amber said. Taylor thought for a moment. "How about Mariaches?"<br>Amber had heard of the restaurant, but never actually went. She heard the food was great. "Sure. See you then." She smiled at him and went inside her hotel room. 


	2. Chapter 2

Amber woke the next morning from the sound of her alarm clock. She reached over and turned it off. She checked her cell phone for any missed calls, like from her dad. None. Amber sighed and decided to call him. Ring, ring, ring, ring...  
>"Hi, you've reached Ray, leave a message and I'll try to get back to you as soon as I can." Her dad's answering machine said.<br>Amber sighed. "Hey, Dad. It's your daughter, Amber. I think we need to talk. Call me back soon. Love you. Bye." She hung up. A few hours later, Amber was walking onto the set of Syrup. "AMBER! AMBER! AMBER, OVER HERE!" She heard her name being called. She looked toward the sound and found a group of people across the street. Fans, she thought. They want an autograph and picture. Better go give it to them. Amber walked over while they screamed louder as they saw she was coming to them.  
>"Hey, guys, how ya doing?" Amber asked them as she approached. She got pictures of her and a pen shoved in her face in response. She quickly tried to sign as many autographs as she could and take as many pictures until she was interrupted by her director grabbing her shoulder.<br>"Alright, guys. Back off." He pulled her away and started walking back toward the set with Amber in tow.  
>"They weren't being any trouble." She said.<br>"Yes, they were. They were making you late. Let's get started." Amber sighed and she got ready for another filming day.  
>"CUT!" The director yelled for the hundredth time. Amber sighed and turned to him. "Yes?"<br>"Amber, you love this guy. Act like it. Maybe show some tears or something."  
>"I'm trying." Amber snapped at him.<br>"Well, try harder. And... ACTION!"  
>God, this guy's a total jerk, Amber thought. But she once again got into character and tried her best to try to impress him, if that was possible.<br>A few hours later, filming was finally done for the day as Amber walked in her trailer to get out of set clothes.  
>"Hey, Amber." It was Odette.<br>Amber looked up. "Hi," she said as she went to the back room to change and re-do her make-up. When she looked at the clock, it said 12:30 pm. Just in time for lunch, Amber thought cheerfully, remembering her plans with Taylor Lautner. She got excited for a minute until she once again realized he's taken, then asking herself why she keeps thinking that. It's not like they were going on a date or something. Simply two people who just met going out to lunch. 15 minutes later, Amber pulled in front of Mariaches. She walked in and saw a waiter behind a table. "One?" She asked.  
>Amber pursed her lips. "Um, I'm actually supposed to be meeting someone."<br>"Oh. Last name?" She looked on a piece of paper.  
>"Lautner?"<br>The waitress looked at her doubtfully. "There is Lautner here, but how can I trust you're just not a crazy fan?"  
>Amber stared in disbelief. How embarrassing, she thought. Just then, Taylor Lautner himself came from behind her. "Uh, that's okay, she's with me." He said, saving her.<br>The waitress looked disappointed and glanced from him to her. Probably wondering if we're dating, Amber thought.  
>"Come on," Taylor said, walking ahead of her to a private table with bodyguards. Amber raised her eyebrows when she saw.<br>Taylor saw her expression and smiled apologetically. He sat down, there was a chair across from him and she sat down too. She wore her platinum blond hair wavy down her shoulders, had a red dress on that goes to an inch above the knees with a corset top, and beige heels. She also had her make-up on, done to perfection. Taylor apparently noticed. "You look beautiful." He complimented her.  
>He thinks I look beautiful? Amber thought. She always got compliments from guys, but with Taylor, she actually cared what he thought.<br>"Thank you," Amber said shyly as she picked up the menu in front of her. "So, what's good here?" Amber asked before he could reply.  
>Taylor's face lit up. "Oh, they have the best chips and salsa. And the best steak. You have to try the steak." Amber laughed. He was so easy to get along with.<br>"Okay, steak it is," she said. The waiter arrived just then. He looked surprised at who sat before him, but Amber had heard celebrities come here all the time, maybe he was new.  
>The waiter recovered himself quickly. "Hi, my name's Patrick and I'll be your server today. Can I start you off with some drinks? Margarita?"<br>Taylor said, "Not for me," Then he looked at Amber questionably.  
>"Um, no thanks." Amber quickly said.<br>"Okay. Any sodas?" Taylor once again looked at Amber. She couldn't help but smile. "Coke," she said.  
>"Two cokes," Taylor said. "Alright. I'll be back with that." He walked away, leaving Amber and Taylor alone.<br>"So," Taylor said conversationally, "how's your day so far?"  
>"Ugh," Amber couldn't help but groan. "Long. My director's a total ass."<br>Taylor looked like he was trying to hold back a laugh. "Oh, sorry about that." He said.  
>Amber laughed. "What about you?"<br>Taylor beamed. "It's great. Just got better now, now that I'm with you." He smiled at her.  
>Amber smiled politely back, but was thinking, Is he flirting? Ugh! I hate not knowing!<br>Just then the waiter returned with their two cokes and set them on the table. "Know what you want?" He asked, pad and pen ready.  
>They told him and he scrawled it down and said he'd be back shortly, giving Amber a pensive look before leaving. Amber watched him walk away questionably. "Enjoying New York City?" Taylor asked her, but something in his expression said he saw the look the waiter gave her.<br>Amber looked back at him. "Yeah, it's great." Amber chuckled. This small talk is killing me, Amber thought. "What business are you here for?" She asked.  
>Taylor hesitated before answering. "Well, I came for my friend's premiere. It was last night."<br>"Oh." Amber said, for some reason disappointed he didn't invite her. Why would he? She thought to herself. He doesn't know you.  
>Then Taylor started chattering about the premiere, so happy. Turns out it was New Moon's director, and he just directed a new movie. Taylor went to support his former director. Amber realized Taylor was such a happy guy, so energetic. After lunch they were walking around New York City, still talking. Amber felt she could just be herself around him, and not have to pretend.<br>"I don't know, I really enjoy doing horror, and it's been working out," Amber was telling him. "I mean, this movie I'm doing now isn't horror, that's not all I do. Just acting in general. I love it." She smiled.  
>Taylor smiled back. "The way you talk about acting, it's like... a God you're worshiping. You get this hypnotized look in your eyes."<br>Amber looked down as they walked.  
>"I mean, not that it's a bad thing," Taylor quickly said. "It's just, different. I've never seen anyone love acting as much as you do. " Taylor gave her an admiring look. Amber looked up at him, serious now. But before she could reply, cameras were once again flashed in her face, just like last night. Paparazzi, Amber thought. Taylor's expression immediately turned neutral and he didn't talk for the rest of the way till her hotel. They got inside and the silence continued until they were outside Amber's door. "I had a really nice time," Amber said, smiling at Taylor.<br>Taylor looked at her. "Me too," he said, smiling back. Then he turned serious. "I would like to see you again." He said.  
>"Yeah, me too," Amber quickly said, ready to agree with whatever plans he comes up with.<br>Taylor smiled. "Are you going to Comic Con?" he asked.  
>"No," Amber said. "Oh," Taylor said, he sounded disappointed. "Um, how about dinner, tomorrow night? Will you still be here?" Amber asked.<br>"Yeah. That'd be great." Taylor chuckled. What was funny? Amber thought. Does he find my crush on him amusing? Does he know I have a crush on him?  
>"Well, I better get going. Have a nice night." Taylor said, interuppting her thoughts. Before she could respond, Taylor leaned over and kissed her lightly on the cheek. Amber could do nothing but stand there staring like an idiot, until she composed herself. She gave him a quick smile before going inside. The next morning, Amber went through her routine she went through the past new mornings, take a shower, arrive in her trailer, go over her lines while she had her hair and make up done, get on the set and start filming whatever scenes they did for the day. Amber was on her way to her hotel now, when her cell phone rang. "Hello?" She answered.<br>"Hey, Amber. It's Mom." Amber breathed a sigh. "Hi, Mom." She said as she walked into the Four Seasons.  
>"How's filming going?" Her mother, Hannah, asked.<br>"Fine." "Ooo-kay. So, heard from your father?" "Yes. Why? Did he tell you something?" Amber immediately turned anxious.  
>"Yes, of course, he told me something." Hannah said sarcasticly. Silence followed. "Well, what did he tell you?" Amber demanded.<br>"Just that you refused to spend the day with him."  
>"I didn't refuse! I have work." Amber protested loudly. She looked around the hotel, where she had stopped in the middle of the lobby while she picked up the phone. She walked toward the elevator.<br>"I know, I know, honey. My little hard-working actress." Hannah's tone was teasing.  
>"Mom," Amber said, as she walked into the empty elevator. She pushed the third floor button as the doors closed.<br>Laughter answered her. "Oh...Amber...I'm...you're...Dad...never..." Amber heard her mom breaking up as the elevator moved up.  
>"Mom?" Amber called into the phone.<br>"Sometimes...up...yet."

"Mom?...I can't hear you, you're breaking up. Ugh." Hannah kept going on, still breaking up. "Mom, I'm gonna go, I can't understand you. Bye." Amber hung up, just when the elevator shook and the lights when off. Amber could feel it falling down and down, not stopping. She started screaming for help. 


End file.
